chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Elementas
Elementas is a highly advanced manipulation of the five elements of earth, air, water, fire and electricity. Characters *Lewis Leo has this ability naturally, lost it but seems to have regained it. *Aodhán Erikson has this ability naturally, as well. *John Falcon possessed this ability naturally. Limits 'Lewis Leo ' Lewis is very skilled at this ability, and has developed it a lot. In addition to creating and manipulating the five elements, he can also combine them to make himself invisible, emit radiation and give himself increased speed and strength. He can also fly and recover from any injury. It also enables him to heal from most injuries and illnesses, but elementas does not prevent him from ageing normally or from dying of age at the end of his lifespan, and Lewis can still be killed with radiation. He could also lose control of the ability and explode, dying in the process. The ability seems to be very difficult to remove, and often returns in time even after being deleted or stolen, as shown in Lewis' case. Controlling it along with an additional ability seems to be almost impossible, as shown by how Lewis lost control after it returned after he'd replaced it with synthetic empathic mimicry. The second ability had to be deleted to prevent him from exploding and dying. 'Aodhán Erikson ' Aodhán is skilled with his ability, but is yet to experiment much with its limitations. He can create and manipulate all five elements, and can use them to increase his speed and also fly using the element air. Later, he will be able to cloud himself using the elements, eventually to the extent of becoming invisible. He has little difficulty controlling his ability, but will do later, when he tries to experiment with it. 'John Falcon' John's use of this ability was slightly more limited than the other two. He could create any of the five elements quite easily, and could also create more than one at the same time, then controlling the mix. He normally used the ability offensively. He could also manipulate air in order to fly himself and move objects, but he never learned to manipulate air in order to hide himself or carry sounds to himself, and neither did he learn to create air barriers since he could block more easily with his ability of blocking. Similar Abilities *Elementokinesis is the ability to control fire, air, water and earth *Pyrokinesis is the ability to control fire *Hydrokinesis is the ability to control water *Terrakinesis is the ability to control the earth *Electrokinesis is the ability to manipulate electricity *Aerokinesis is the ability to control air *Induced radioactivity and radiokinesis can be used to emit radiation *Invisibility can be used to make oneself invisible *Enhanced strength is the ability to be much stronger than naturally possible *Enhanced speed is the ability to be much faster than naturally possible *Flight can also be used to fly *Rapid cellular regeneration is the ability to heal from any injury *Terrain manipulation is the ability to alter the terrain around oneself Category:Abilities